The present invention relates generally to gripping devices and more particularly to a device which may be used as a finger grip when slid on to a pen or pencil and in another form which may be used as a device for gripping papers together, i.e. in the form of a paper clip.
A variety of devices are known in the prior art for use as pen or pencil holder attachments. Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,291,972 and 2,236,194 illustrate examples of such pencil holder attachment devices. These prior attempts at providing a comfortable finger grip surface for the user of a pen or pencil have not been able to provide to the user the desired degree of comfort and surface structure which would avoid writer's cramp or fatigue.
Prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,089 illustrates a writing implement which is provided with a mechanism for varying the diameter of the finger grip area. In this prior patent, the grip area, which is intended for expansion, includes a plurality of compressible O-ring elements which are supported on a cylindrical body section, and which are spaced by spacer elements. In this prior patent the O-ring structure is an attempt to provide the desired comfort that would alleviate writer's fatigue. The mechanism of prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,089 is however complex and costly to manufacture.
It is accordingly a principal object of the present invention to provide improvements of the finger grip illustrated in prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,035,089.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide a finger grip in a hand-held and finger supported instrument, which is simple in design, avoiding the use of large numbers of parts such as spacer elements, and both attractive and comfortable for use.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a form of the finger grip which may be used as a paper clip device.
The above objects, features and advantages, along with other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the detailed description of the invention in conjunction with the accompanying drawings to be described more fully hereinafter.